Blood Ties
by AveryAnnoyedPerson
Summary: Situations arise in the shinobi world, the finding of a child causes Team seven to grow more faster that any other shinobi.


Blood Ties

Daytime slowly fading with little clouds spotting the sky. The Sun taking a unseen opportunity to warm the unshaded parts on Earth. One of the suns' rays shined down upon a colorful meadow and in the middle of the meadow a sense of despair and fright, stood a child.

Long dark ebony strands covered the little girls face. Her white cotton dress was adorned with liquid crimson stains, parts of her dress were torn, revealing small cuts and jagged gashes.

The child's bloodied knees buckled then clashed with the ground. Her arms swayed forward to steady the unbalanced weight. Splayed fingers grasped at the pikes of grass, slowly clenching into fists. Her hair no longer concealing her face, she looked up at the sky. Her metallic eyes had shown with unshed tears. Lips trembled with the threat of sobs at the back of her throat.

The cleansing silence was broken by a strangled sob sounding from the child's chapped lips. Memories stabbed at her mind.

Warmth over took her body. Flames liked at the family of corpses, the mangled bodies seemed peaceful laying on the ground if not for the grotesque scene.

Different limbs were attached to different bodies, the different skin tones clashed with the other. The stitches crudely sowed, blood crying through the stitching. Shards of glass were shattered across the floor, chemicals flowing out of their recent containments, staining the glass.

The little girls' eyes widened her short sharp intakes of breath fastened. Panic surging through her body, fight or flight, instinct taking over quickly. Memories wrestled with memories, a cooler sensation flowed over her body.

The day was warm.

The great God winked down benevolently in a sky dripping of sapphire. Lush blades of grass swayed in gentle ripples, trees gave into a soft susurrus as the flowing air moved around them. The sunlight, sprinkling and scattering across the wild yard, making it seem as if the landscape was a figment of ones imagination. There was a low where bees kissed their darling flowers, a riffle of dirt a leaves from under a shrub where critters scuttles about and where larger mammals stuck their noses when tracking the delicious path of food.

Thick gorgeous sent of untrimmed jasmine merging with the voluptuous aroma of silky roses and the bitter green of crushed thyme, Springing from the caring bosom of mother earth.

Everything was joyful, moving and alive.

Nothing demonstrated this more than the tinkle of laughter that enlivened the air as two children tumbled about. Each pushing and wresting the body of the other,

Their dwelling in the background was a thatched structure half-hidden except for a porch covered by long tangles of vegetation. On it sat a man thinking in deep thought. In one corner of the garden, Shaded by an adolescent maple, a young man laid on the ground, hands gripping a hard covered book, excluded from the rough play.

A quick yank of hair and a squeal of pain drew the attention of the two lounging men. Quick steps rustled the fallen leaves on the soft ground, as the men advanced on the quarrelling children. Smacks, pinches and scratches were made, large calloused hands grasped fragile limbs, the children traded heated glared.

Carefully worded sentences and stern stares cooled of the heat somewhat but the traces of narrowed eyes could still be seen.

The little girl stared begrudgingly at the ground as she faced her previous disagreement. A little boy glared over her head, his caramel eyes shining in an intense stubbornness. The little girl peaked at him through her obsidian hair, bright honey clashed with silver, she squeaked and quickly looked down as her face flushed in shame.

The little boy frowned as he grasped her hand finding a small cut. His eyes widened, he called out her name. The little girl hesitantly lifted her head, the boy sported a guilty look as he apologized and hugged her asking her for her forgiveness.

A grateful smile was directed at the concerned boy. The girl quickly hugged him back and apologized weakly.

The child excused herself from the hug and bounced toward the young man holding the book.

The little girl looked up at the young man, metallic eyes shined as she grinned at him. His hazel eyes stared down his nose at her in a stern gaze. One corner of his mouth uplifted into a smirk, betraying his parental façade.

A white hot flash pricked at her nerves, reality setting in as she sat on the soft grass. Not knowing where she was currently at, she lay on her side and curled into a ball. Tear stained cheeks soon dried as a peaceful silence settled over the clearing.

Sleep soon wrapped her body in a blanket as nightmares plagued her dreams.

The night sky sparkled with stars as they seemed to converse with each other as the twinkled. The light from the moon caressed the land in a cool light.

Time soon spread its wings and flew, ropes were grasped in its talons as it dragged day time, slowly letting morning light filter the sky.

The new start to a new age has begun.


End file.
